sibum - the smoke's danger
by sheskul
Summary: kibum ketahuan lagi ngerokok di belakang sekolah. kemudian dihukum...


**Tittle : The Smoke's danger**

**Cast : Siwon & Kibum**

**Genre : Smutt, Lemon (otak kuuuuu)**

**Rate : M, NC 21**

Bukan buat bocah! Serius!

Ini juga makanya gak berani post di fb. Hahaha.

I'm stressed as hell. Kampret! Ini otak lagi menciut. Kalo gak angst, kemudian NC. Lah ini duhhh *jedukin kepala ke aspal*

ENJOY!

Kibum membuka mata. Gelap. Bahkan dari kaca jendela ia melihat bulan sabit. ia bergerak sedikit menggeser tubuh, tapi...

"Auh!" racaunya karena seluruh tubuhnya, terutama bagian belakang nyeri luar biasa

Ranjang berderit, tiba-tiba terang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum terkejut mendapati Siwon, guru bahasa Inggrisnya ada di ranjang yang sama. Dengan keadaan topless.

Mata Kibum menyusuri tubuh Siwon, dan ia makin terkejut bahwa ternyata Siwon naked. Kemudian ia menyingkap selimut di pinggang, berkali lipat terkejut karena keadaanya sama persis. Naked.

Kibum terbengong memandangi seragam sekolahnya berceceran di lantai. Ini juga bukan kamarnya. Seingatnya baru pertama kali ia ke sini.

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi..." gumam Kibum mengelus pelipis

Kemarin...

Bel belum berdering saat Siwon berkeliling area belakang kebun sekolah. Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat balkon ruang lab fisika lama yang sudah tidak terpakai. Seorang siswa sedang mengepulkan asap rokok dari sana.

"Kim Kibum..." gumamnya menyeringai. Mengambil ponsel dari saku lalu memfoto.

Kibum buru-buru membuang puntung rokok yang sebenarnya masih setengah begitu mendengar langkah kaki. Choi Siwon berjalan mendekat.

"Sonsaengnim..."

"Bolos? Merokok di area sekolah?"

"Aku tidak merokok..."

Siwon tersenyum kemudian merogoh saku, memperlihatkan foto yang baru diambilnya. Kibum tidak bisa mengelak.

"Ikut aku"

"Sonsaengnim... Iya, aku mengaku salah. Tolong jangan..."

Siwon diam, tetap menyeret Kibum menuruni tangga. Kibum mati-matian berontak karena tahu kesalahanya kali ini ditambah dengan rekor sebelumnya, sama dengan dikeluarkan.

Siwon menghentikan langkah, Kibum menahan napas saat ditatap dingin. Hal selanjutnya adalah Siwon melepaskan gesper dan mengikatkan pada kedua pergelangan tangan Kibum

"Jangan berontak!"

Kibum benar-benar tidak berontak. Bahkan saat Siwon menyeretnya keluar area sekolah.

"Son..saengnim ini... kau..." Kibum sendiri bingung bagaimana harus bertanya. Seharusnya ia dibawa ke seksi kedisiplinan sekolah, tapi... ia hanya bisa berdoa guru bahasa Inggrisnya ini tidak membawanya ke kantor polisi.

Siwon berhenti, kemudian berdiri di belakang Kibum, mengambil sapu tangan dari saku, memasangkanya pada mata Kibum.

"Sonsaeng...nim..." pikiran Kibum makin kacau bahkan ketika Siwon kembali menarik tanganya untuk kembali berjalan

Kibum tidak ada pilihan kecuali menurut ketika Siwon berkata "tangga" artinya ia memang harus mengangkat kaki. Sekali ia membantah, hampir saja ia terjerembab jika Siwon tidak memegang tanganya.

Suara kunci masuk pintu, kemudian pintu terbuka. Kibum ditarik memasuki ruangan lalu berdiri sambil terus berdoa. Semoga ini bukan kantor polisi ataupun rumahnya.

Siwon berdiri tepat di depan Kibum "Sudah berapa lama kau merokok?"

Kibum refleks mundur karena bisa merasakan hembus napas Siwon "itu..pertama kali"

Siwon kembali maju "pertama ya? Hingga bisa membuatmu begitu santai menghisapnya"

Tertangkap basah "Be..lum lama" Kibum menelan ludah sambil tertunduk. Walaupun tidak melihat, ia tahu jarak Siwon hanya seruas jari denganya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sebulan mungkin..." lirih Kibum kemudian tersentak saat dagunya diangkat dan ibu jari Siwon menyapu bibirnya.

"Hm,bisa dipercaya. Bibirmu masih bagus" ucap Siwon tepat di telinga Kibum membuatnya kembali mundur, namun sayang sebuah lemari buku menghalanginya.

"Saem...aku harus..."

"Apa?" kali ini Siwon sengaja meniup leher Kibum hingga ia bergidiik

"Saem..."

"Hm?" tangan Siwon memasuki blazer Kibum, mengelusnya "Katakan..."

"Aku...eugh!" desah Kibum puting dadanya dipelintir "Saem...tolong akh!" Kibum kembali mendesah karena tangan Siwon sudah berpindah ke celananya, meremas yang ada di sana. Kibum mendadak lumpuh, ia menyandarkan dahi di bahu Siwon sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

Siwon tidak membiarkanya, ia menarik rambut belakang Kibum hingga menengadah kemudian mencium bibirnya bertubi. Kibum tidak bisa menolak ataupun meladeni.

"_Smoke scent on the beauty's lips_" Siwon memindahkan kedua lengan Kibum hingga di belakang kepala "pose hukuman standar memang begini" kemudian tanganya membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam Kibum

"Saem..." Kibum jelas terkejut dengan kelakuan Siwon, ia berusaha berontak namun sia-sia

"Tenang dulu"

"Saem, tapi apa... eungh!" bukanya protes yang keluar, Kibum melenguh karena Siwon menyesapi dadanya "Saemmmm...EUNGH!" kembali tangan Siwon meremas isi celana Kibum

"Jangan berisik..." Siwon menciumi pipi Kibum bergantian "kau tahu apartemenku persis di depan sekolah" sasaran bibirnya berganti ke bibir Kibum, menciumnya liar sambil melepaskan ikatan di belakang kepala Kibum.

Sapu tangan terlepas dari mata Kibum. Beberapa saat ia berkedip membiasakan cahaya sambil masih tidak bisa bereaksi atas ciuman Siwon. Ia bahkan masih tetap pasif saat Siwon melepaskan ciuman, tersenyum lalu menggotong masuk kamar, menghempaskanya di atas ranjang.

Kibum baru akan kabur (walau sulit) atau setidaknya berontak, namun bibir Siwon sudah lebih dulu menyerang. Bibir, leher, dada, sementara tanganya tidak berhenti bergerilya di bawah sana.

"_Just obey me, honey..._" Siwon melepas celana Kibum, menurunkan celana sekaligus underwear kemudian menyeringai "_then you gonna enjoy it_" ia menenggelamkan wajah di antara paha Kibum. Menyesapi apapun yang ada di sana.

"ssaaemh...eugh, hhh" desah Kibum yang susah payah ditahan tetap lolos dari bibirnya. Pakaian atasnya yang masih lengkap mempersulitnya mengambil napas.

Siwon yang (sedikit) pengertian memberi jeda pada kegiatanya di bawah sana, melonggarkan dasi Kibum, menciumi bibirnya sambil tanganya mengarah ke hole Kibum. Mata Kibum membelalak merasakan jari Siwon mencoba masuk. Tangan Kibum mengalungi leher Siwon seolah mencari tumpuan. Ingin teriak namun tidak bisa karena bibir Siwon menyumpalnya.

"Saaaemmh!" racau Kibum dengan mata rapat saat 3 jari Siwon masuk dan mulai mengocok hole-nya.

"_It's okay, relax_" Siwon terus jari Siwon terus keluar masuk hole Kibum sembari bibirnya menyesapi junior Kibum hingga suara decakan menggema di seluruh kamar.

Siwon berhenti sejenak, berlutut membuka kemeja dan celana. Memperlihatkan juniornya yang sudah tegak.

"_Relax_, Kibum ah..."

Kibum mengangguk patuh (walau tidak tahu kenapa) Siwon menekuk kaki Kibum, mengarahkan juniornya. Kibum menggigit bibir bawah, sementara Siwon mengalungkan lengan Kibum di lehernya.

Pelan, Siwon mendorong pinggang hingga juniornya masuk sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tersenyum memandang wajah Kibum yang tertimpa sinar matahari. Merah merona dengan bibir yang hampir bengkak karena ciuman liarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Siwon mengusap pelipis Kibum

Kibum menggeleng.

Siwon menundukan badan, mencium bibir Kibum dan...

Jleb

Tangan Kibum kuat menjambak rambut Siwon. Sakit, dan Siwon tahu itu. Karenanya ia hanya diam membiarkan Kibum membiasakan diri.

Pelan, Siwon mulai bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggang.

"ah, haaah haah" Kibum gelisah menggelengkan kepala. Siwon menangkap dagunya, menyesapi bibirnya tanpa ampun hingga tak ada suara desahan lagi keluar.

Gerakan pinggang Siwon makin cepat, hingga yang terdengar bukan lagi desahan tapi rintihan dari pita suara Kibum.

Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum, membuat mereka tukar posisi.

"_Ride me, babe_.."

Kibum meringis, dengan begini pun junior Kibum sudah menohok hingga prostatnya. Bagaimana ia bergerak?

Siwon tahu yang Kibum pikirkan, hingga ia yang menggerakan pinggang di bawah sana. Kibum bahkan tidak mampu menegakan badan.

"eugh, ah, ah" racau Kibum nonstop

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum, melepas ikatan gespernya lalu menarik kepala belakang Kibum, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum. Siwon menarik hampir seluruh juniornya sebelum...

"EMH!" Kibum mengerang diserang tiba-tiba"EMH! EMH!" tidak terkira nikmat yang Kibum terima. Prostatnya dihajar Siwon bertubi.

Siwon membalikan tubuh. Melepaskan tautan di antara mereka.

"Berbalik..." ucapnya pada Kibum dan lagi-lagi Kibum menurut (tanpa tahu kenapa)

Siwon kembali mengarahkan juniornya pada hole Kibum. kibum menggenggam bantal di hadapanya sebagai pelampiasan.

"AH! Ah...ah..." teriak Kibum begitu Siwon mulai bergerak.

Kibum terus mengerang apalagi ketika Siwon menyingkapkan seragamnya untuk memelintir nipple nya. Siwon menarik pipi Kibum, menciuminya dari belakang.

Seragam Kibum ditarik, kembali menempatkanya di atas Siwon. Kali ini membelakanginya.

"_Move babe_.." ucap Siwon

Kibum mencoba bergerak "sssh ahh..." Namun, ia tidak sanggup lebih.

Pelan, Siwon memutar badan Kibum sehingga mereka berhadapan. Ia melepaskan blazer dan kemeja Kibum hingga keadaan mereka seri. Lagi, Siwon bergerak di bawah sana. Kibum mati-matian menengadah dilanda gairah.

Hole Kibum menyempit. Siwon paham, ini pertanda Kibum 'hampir'. Tangan Siwon menggenggam junior Kibum, mengocoknya seiring gerakan pinggangnya.

"Sonsaengnimhhh" desah Kibum

"Jangan panggil aku sonsaengnim" jari Siwon mengocok makin cepat

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian...

"Choi Siwonnh" bersamaan dengan itu, magma Kibum keluar membasahi perut dan dada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum memandang Kibum yang terengah menunduk.

"Ini bukan di sekolah Kim Kibum.." Siwon menyeka keringat di dahi Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum. Siwon lalu mendorong tubuh Kibum, membuatnya terlentang lagi. Kembali Siwon mendorong pinggangnya. Kali ini tanpa ampun, hingga Kibum menjerit yang kemudian disumpal lagi dengan bibir Siwon.

"Kibum ah..." bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum "_I love you_" bersamaan dengan itu Kibum merasa cairan hangat membasahi prostatnya bertubi-tubi

Kepala Siwon ambruk di dada Kibum dengan napas yang masih putus-putus. Ia menggulingkan tubuh ke kiri, menciumi wajah, bahu dan punggung Kibum. kemudian membawanya dalam dekapan.

Siwon tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok di hadapanya, Kibum. Kibum baru selesai mandi, mengenakan kaos dan boxer Siwon yang kedodoran, makan pizza tanpa mau memandang balik.

"Untung ini hari Minggu" gumam Siwon

Kibum melirik jam di atas kulkas. Pukul 2 pagi, memang sudah terhitung hari Minggu. Dan syukurlah, di dunia ini ada 24 hours Delivery Service atau ia akan kelaparan setelah...

"Sonsaeng..."

"Kita tidak di sekolah"

"Ehem" Kibum melancarkan tenggorokan "Si...won ah, kau tidak mandi?"

Siwon menggeleng "Aku suka aroma ini" menunjuk dada hingga perutnya.

Wajah Kibum bener-benar merah, hingga ia tersedak. Siwon mendekatkan gelas dalam jangkauan Kibum.

"_The point is_, aku mengabaikan 12 panggilan orang rumah dan teman..."

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan pada mereka" Siwon bangkit, mengambil kaleng bir di kulkas

"Menjelaskan bagaimana?" Kibum jengkel, menjejalkan potongan terakhir pizza ke mulutnya

Siwon meneguk birnya "Aku memaksamu bimbingan belajar atau..."

"Atau?"

Siwon tersenyum "Aku memaksamu _having sex with me. _Tinggal pilih"

Kibum berhenti mengunyah, melemparkan lap makan ke wajah Siwon "Lakukan saja sesukamu"

Siwon tertawa lebar "_Then i'll choose no 2_. Pasti aku akan langsung disuruh menikahimu"

"Aku baru mau 18 tahun..." cibir Kibum

Siwon menuangkan air ke gelas kosong Kibum, ia mengusak kepala Kibum lalu menciumnya.

"Kalau begitu kita menikah begitu kau lulus sekolah"

Kibum menghela napas pasrah. Siwon seorang guru, memang sulit membantah ucapanya.

"Em, bagaimana jika yang kau temukan merokok kemarin adalah siswa lain?" Kibum memandang Siwon

Siwon mengedikan bahu "Kuabaikan atau langsung kulaporkan ke seksi kedisiplinan"

Kibum manggut-manggut "Bagaimana jika kau kemarin tidak menemukanku merokok?"

"Berhubung perasaanku sudah menggila, aku akan menyita ponselmu dan mengancamu dengan foto-fotoku yang kau ambil diam-diam" Siwon tersenyum bangga

Kibum menutupi wajahnya 'Ketahuan' batinnya

**END**

Ini bikinya sekali jadi. Inspirasi nya dari JGV ditambah aku lagi high...hahaha. kurang hot? Kurang panjang? Kurang puas? Protes ama Siwon! Hahaha

Padahal ceritaY aku lagi hiatus


End file.
